Power Rangers: Freedom Fighters Revised
by Ryan T. Morris
Summary: The Queen of an alien world and her heir travel to Earth to enlist the help of Earth’s Greatest Ranger, Dr. Tommy Oliver.
1. Chapter 1

Power Rangers: Freedom Fighters Revised- Chapter 1  
By Ryan T. Morris

Rating: PG

Summary: The Queen of an alien world and her heir travel to Earth to enlist the help of Earth's Greatest Ranger, Dr. Tommy Oliver.

Notes & Disclaimers: I know I once posted a story with the same title but I have improved it and hopefully its much better. The Power Rangers are the property of The Walt Disney Company.

Our story begins in the Alpha Centauri star system. The 8th planet orbiting Alpha Centauri is an earth-like planet known to its inhabitants and others in the galaxy as Mobius. Mobius is a very large planet approximately the size of Jupiter; it has one large continent that's shaped like a perfect octagon, in the Western hemisphere. And, Eastern hemisphere is made up 5 continents. The Western continent was ruled by Queen Amanda and was known as the Kingdom of Mobius. The Eastern continents were ruled by Empress Denise and were known as the Empire of Mobius.

For many years, before Queen Amanda and Empress Denise came to power, The Empire was extreme irritated at The Kingdom. The Kingdom was continually making more and more scientific and technological advancements, before The Empire. The Kingdom was the first to harness electricity, and at the same time harness the power of the atom to create cheep, clean, safe electricity by creating nuclear reactors that continually recycled the nuclear waste that was created in order to make more electricity. The Kingdom was also the first in flight and created the airplane. The only technological advancement The Empire was able to be first at was the creation of humanoid robots.

When Queen Amanda announced that the Kingdom was going to start a space program. Empress Denise was bound and determined to have The Empire not only be the first in space but be the first to crack the secret to intergalactic travel. But, yet again, The Kingdom was the first in space and the first on Mobius to achieve intergalactic travel. This was the straw that broke the camel's back, in the eyes of Empress Denise.

Empress Denise ordered the creation of an army of robots and people, it took them 10 years to build a large enough army to fit her plan. Her plan was to have four invading groups cross the ocean from the four cardinal compass points, charge across the country to the capital which was in the geographic center of the continent, and take the capital. As the invasion forces charged across the country, Queen Amanda, watch the assault unfold on television from the 8th floor of The Octagonal Palace, the home of the Royal Family. The Queen was in her mid 30's, had shoulder length black hair and was wearing a white dress. Watching with her was her top adviser, cousin, and best friend Tamera, she had red hair and was wearing a green suit, and, Tamera's 16 year old daughter, Sarah, she had red hair like her mother and was wearing a white shirt and black slacks. Tamera was on the phone, getting updates from the Kingdom's generals. The Queen sighed, "Our best men and women, cut down in their prime."

"Thank you," said Tamera, as she hung up the phone, "It's not looking good, Your Majesty."

"What are their estimates?"

"The invading armies will be at our doorstep in about 3 hours, at the current rate of progress."

The Queen sighed again, and looked down. Then, she looked up, "Have they reached the Great Forest?"

"No… Wait a minute! You can't go out there! There is a war going on out there!"

"Tamera, I don't have any other choice. Millions of innocent people are being slaughtered, my armies are powerless to stop it, and I don't know what to! I have to go talk to the Oracle of the Great Forest!" then Amanda started toward the elevator.

"Wait!" said Sarah, "I'm going with you."

"NO!" said Tamera, "It is far too dangerous. Amanda has no heir. That makes you next in line if something happens to her."

"Yeah, and if something does happened to her I get to be Queen until the Imperial Army arrives and takes me away to be executed. I can't just sit here and wait to die."

"OK," said Tamera, she opened her desk and took out a small metal case. "Here take this."

Sarah took the case, "What is it?"

"It has the power to protect you and Amanda, if you need it, but don't open it unless it's absolutely necessary. We'll try to keep the Army out of The Great Forest as long as we can."

"OK." Sarah then placed the case in her pocket.

Tamera hugged her daughter and said, "Good Luck, and May the Power Protect You Both."

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too. You better get going." With that Sarah joined Amanda in the elevator.

An hour later, Queen Amanda and Sarah arrived outside the home of the Oracle of The Great Forest. The Oracle's home looked like a cathedral. Amanda and Sarah climbed off their horses and walked up the front steps and inside. "I was wondering when you'd arrived," said the Oracle. Amanda looked and saw the Oracle sitting on a throne at the front of the cathedral-like building. The Oracle was a black woman with graying hair and it looked like she was wearing a dress made of green leafs. Amanda and Sarah walked toward her.

"Oracle of the Great Forest," said Amanda, "Our country is under attack by the Empire of Mobius. They are rolling over our best solders. Millions of innocent civilians are being killed. So far, we've been powerless to stop them. What should we do?"

The Oracle put a hand to her head, and closed her eyes, a few moments later, she opened them and spoke, "Unfortunately, My Queen, The Kingdom will fall to the Empire, by the end of the night… But, all is not lost. Follow me…" The Oracle rose and walked toward a door to the right of her throne. She led the Queen and Sarah down a long winding staircase.

At the bottom of the staircase, their was a large metal wall. The Oracle waived her hands in front of the wall and it opened. The trio walked into the room. At the center of the room was a pedestal with a spotlight shining down from overhead. The room was dark except for the spotlight On the pedestal was an ancient looking jewelry box. The Oracle opened the case and inside were 7 gold coins. "With these coins, you will be able to form an awesome fighting team known as The Power Rangers. They will have superhuman abilities beyond belief, powerful weapons and these…." The Oracle raised her hands over her head. The rest of the room lit up reveling 7 large robotic animals. A red lion, a pink two-tailed fox, a green elephant, a black wolf, a white echidna, a blue hedgehog, and a yellow bear.

"Wow," said Sarah, "What are they?"

"They are called Zords."

"Where did they come from?" asked the Queen.

"An old friend of mine from the Planet Eltar made them, he felt that one day we would need them."

Just then, a beeping came from Sarah's pocket, "That's my Video Phone…" She took it out of her pocket, it was about the same size as a Palm Pilot. She pressed the talk button and her mother appeared on the screen, Tamera looked very worried, "Mom? What's wrong?"

"The army has broken through the walls surrounding the palace! They could be here any minute!"

"Tamera," said Amanda, "You have to get out of there!"

Just then an alarm went off behind Tamera, "Oh, no," said Tamera, "There're inside! What am I going to do?"

"Mom!"

"Sarah, I love you."

"Mom…"

"Listen to Amanda."

"I will, Mom," said Sarah, as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Take care of my little girl, Mandy."

"I will, Tammy."

"May the Power Protect You," said Tamera.

"May the Power Protect You, Too," said Amanda. Then, Tamera's face left the screen. Amanda gave Sarah a comforting hug as she cried on Amanda's shoulder.

The next day, Amanda, Sarah, and The Oracle watched on TV the scenes from the night before. They watched as the servants and staff of the Octagonal Palace were marched out of the Palace chained together and loaded on trucks. Sarah broke down again when she saw her mother coming out of the Palace and put on a truck. Then a news anchor came on the screen and said, "The captured personal of the Octagonal Palace, along with other captured solders are being sent to high-security camps being set up around the country. And, now a live address from the Empress's new office in the Octagonal Palace."

A black haired woman wearing a red dress, sitting behind Amanda's Desk, came on the screen, it was Empress Denise, "My subjects, old and new," began the Empress, "Today, is a glorious day for The Mobian Empire. Our enemies have been vanquished and we now have total control over the Western Continent. Now, we can move on to new targets to acquire. For some time, my best scientists and technological minds have been working on a starship. Now, that the domestic problems have been solved we can now concentrate on the greatest target of all, the conquering of Earth…"

Amanda turned off the television, and Sarah said, "Well, that's it. It's over. We might as well just turn ourselves in and get it over with."

"No," said the Queen, "I will not give up. I refuse to believe that there is nothing we can do to save our country and all those innocent people she's locking up in the camps. There must be something we can do."

The Oracle put a hand to her head, and closed her eyes, a few moments later, she opened them and spoke, "There is. You must travel to the planet Earth and find one of Earth's greatest warriors, Tommy Oliver. He will be able to help you find 7 people who are worthy to receive the coins. With the Power Rangers help, you should be able to protect Earth, defeat the Empire, and restore the Kingdom."

"But, how are we going to get to Earth?" asked Sarah.

"I have a small spacecraft that should be sufficient," said The Oracle, she waved her hand and a wall opened up to reveal the spacecraft.

"But what about the Zords? We'll never be able to fit them in there."

The Oracle raised her hands over her hands, and the 30 story Zords shrank down to the size of toys. The Oracle then produced a case and put the Zords inside. "When they are needed, the Zords will expand to their full size."

"Thank you, Oracle," said Amanda, as she took the case.

"Your welcome," said the Oracle, "May the Power Protect You Both."

Sarah picked up the box that contained the coins and her and the Queen boarded the ship.

"Close hatch! Open Launching Bay doors!" said the Oracle. The Queen and Sarah stowed the cases and started to strapped themselves in. "Start countdown! Launching in 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Zero!"

The ship started to rise out of the launching bay and up over the trees of the Great Forest. Queen Amanda and Sarah knew there was no turning back, their last hope to save their home world rested on Earth, a world they had only heard about.

"Sarah, set course for Earth. Warp 5," said the Queen

"Yes, Your majesty," said Sarah.

"Engage."

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Power Rangers: Freedom Fighters (Revised): Chapter 2  
By Ryan T. Morris

Rating: PG

Summary: The Queen of an alien world and her heir travel to Earth to enlist the help of Earth's Greatest Ranger, Dr. Tommy Oliver.

Notes & Disclaimers: The Power Rangers are the property of The Walt Disney Company. The rest of this story is based partially on Jeannine Trevizo's _Thunder Struck Revised. _If you haven't read this story yet, I suggest you do, before reading this story. _I Hope You Dance _was written by Mark D. Sanders & Tia Sillers and originally performed by Lee Ann Wolmack.

It was graduation day for the students of Reefside High. The auditorium was full of friends and family of the graduating class of 2004. Tommy and Kim were on the stage when the Reefside band started to play "Pomp and Circumstance" and all 100 graduates walked into the auditorium and on to the stage. The graduates were all wearing red caps and gowns, the tassels were red and white. Kira had a gold cord around the neck of her gown.

When they finished coming in, Kim, stood up and walked to the podium, "Welcome, friends and family to the graduation exercises for the Reefside High School Class of 2004. For those of you who don't know who I am, my name is Kimberly Hart, interim principal of Reefside High. Now, to start we will hear from the valedictorian of this year's graduating class, Kira Ford."

Everyone applauded as Kira walked up to the podium and Kim sat back down, "Thank you, Principal Hart. When I started writing my speech I was thinking about what I wanted to say. But, I think the best way to do this is to thank the people who got us all here today. First, I would like to thank all our parents, you are the ones that brought us into this world. You've loved us and cared for us, and for that we will always be in your debt." everyone applauded, "Second, I would like to thank all of teachers and faculty members her at Reefside High. You taught us more than just stuff that we could learn about in a book, you've taught us about the facts of life, and how to be the best people we can. And, maybe one day we will have children that we can pass what you taught us down to them." everyone applauded, "And Finally, I would like to thank all of my friends and fellow classmates. Guys, we've been through a lot, good and bad, and we still have a lot to get through. Our lives together have only just begun, and no matter what happens I will never forget my years here at Reefside High." everyone applauded. "Now, I would like to sing a song for my fellow classmates as I wish them all the success in the world, in their futures." Kira's band went on stage and quickly set up. Kira picked up her guitar and started to play…

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,  
__You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,  
__May you never take one single breath for granted,  
__God forbid love ever leave you empty handed,  
__I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
__Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
__Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
__And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance._

_I hope you dance....I hope you dance.........._

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,  
__Never settle for the path of least resistance,  
__Livin' like me, takin' chances, but they're worth takin',  
__Lovin' might be a mistake, but it's worth makin',  
__Don't let some Hell bent heart leave you bitter,  
__If you come close to sellin' out reconsider,  
__Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,  
__And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance._

_I hope you dance....I hope you dance.  
__(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along)  
__I hope you dance....I hope you dance.  
(__Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone.)_

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
__Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
__Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
__And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance._

_Dance....I hope you dance.  
__(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along)  
__I hope you dance....I hope you dance.  
__(Tell me who wants to look back on their years)  
__I hope you dance....I hope you dance..  
__(and wonder where those years have gone.)_

_Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens  
__Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance  
__And when you get the choice to sit out or dance_

_I hope you dance… I hope you dance  
__(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along)  
__I hope you dance…I hope you dance  
__(Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder, where those years have gone)_

When they finished, the audience and the graduates applauded and gave Kira and her band a standing ovation. Kira and her band took a bow, then Kira walked back to her seat. Kim walked back to the podium, "That was very nice, Kira. Now, ladies and gentleman I would like to introduce Reefside High School's graduating class of 2004." She turned to the graduates, "As I call your name please come over and receive your diploma." Then, she turned to the audience, "Please hold your applause to the end." Then, Kim started to read off names and soon reached, "Cassidy Katrina Cornell"

Cassidy stood up, walked to the podium, shook Kim's hand, walked over to the table with the diplomas, Tommy handed Cassidy her diploma, she shook Tommy's hand, moved her tassel from the left side to the right side, and returned to her seat.

Then, Kim continued to read off names and soon reached, "Devin Thomas DelValle"

Devin stood up, walked to the podium, shook Kim's hand, walked over to the table with the diplomas, Tommy handed Devin his diploma, he shook Tommy's hand, moved his tassel from the left side to the right side, and returned to his seat.

Then, Kim continued to read off names and soon reached, "Kira Marie Ford"

Kira stood up, walked to the podium, shook Kim's hand, walked over to the table with the diplomas, Tommy handed Kira her diploma, she shook Tommy's hand, moved her tassel from the left side to the right side, and returned to her seat.

Then, Kim continued to read off names and soon reached, "Ethan Kevin James"

Ethan stood up, walked to the podium, shook Kim's hand, walked over to the table with the diplomas, Tommy handed Ethan his diploma, he shook Tommy's hand, moved his tassel from the left side to the right side, and returned to his seat.

Then, Kim continued to read off names and soon reached, "Conner James McKnight"

Conner stood up, walked to the podium, shook Kim's hand, walked over to the table with the diplomas, Tommy handed Conner his diploma, he shook Tommy's hand, moved his tassel from the left side to the right side, and returned to his seat.

Then, Kim continued to read off names and soon reached, "Trent Jeffrey Mercer"

Trent stood up, walked to the podium, shook Kim's hand, walked over to the table with the diplomas, Tommy handed Trent his diploma, he shook Tommy's hand, moved his tassel from the left side to the right side, and returned to his seat.

Kim continued to read off names of graduates and after the last graduate received her diploma, Kim said, "Ladies and Gentleman, Reefside High School's graduating class of 2004." then everyone in the room applauded. When the applause subsided, Kim said, "Thank you all for being here. Please drive safe and enjoy the rest of the day. The graduates will leave first then once they are outside everyone else may leave." The graduates stood up and walked outside.

A short time later, Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent were standing in a group smiling and congratulating each other when Tommy, Kim, Anton, and Haley walked over to the group of ex-Rangers. "Hey, guys," said Tommy.

"Hey, Dr. O," said Ethan.

"Congratulations," said Haley and Anton.

"Thanks," said Kira.

"I know you guys are going out to celebrate tonight," said Kim, "but could you guys stop by our house later. The four of us have a little graduation present for each of you."

"Sure," said Conner.

And, A few hours later, the four ex-Rangers walked into the rebuilt lab under Tommy and Kim's home, where Tommy, Kim, Anton and Haley were waiting.

"Great you made it," said Tommy.

"So, what's the big surprise?" asked Trent.

The four adults looked at each other and walked toward the four teenagers, with their hands behind their backs. Tommy stood in front of Conner, Kim in front of Kira, Haley in front of Ethan, and Anton in front of Trent. Then, the adults each revealed what they were hiding. Each of them was holding a case big enough to hold a watch, each case was wrapped with a ribbon the same color of the ex-Ranger the adult was standing in front of.

They each took a case, removed the ribbon, and opened it. Inside the cases, were old-style communicators. "What are these?" asked Kira.

"They are based on the communicators that Kim and I had when we were Rangers," said Tommy.

"We wanted you to have them as a memento of your service as Rangers," said Kim.

"Do they work?" asked Ethan.

"Oh, yes," said Haley, "they are completely fully functional."

"No matter where you are in the world, you'll be able to talk to each other," said Anton.

"This is great," said Kira.

"Yeah, it's the best," said Conner.

"Now, go have fun, you four," said Anton.

"And, remember, we are just a communicator away," said Tommy and he slid his shirt sleeve up a little to revel the communicator around his wrist. The teenage former Rangers smiled, said their good byes, and headed upstairs. When, just as the secret entrance closed, the alarm started to go off on the computer. Haley and Tommy sat down at the console and Haley started to type.

"What's up?" asked Anton.

"From what I can tell," said Haley, "It looks like an alien spacecraft is going to land in the woods. Should I call the kids back?"

"No," said Tommy, "Tonight is their night. Kim and I'll go check it out. You and Anton stay here and monitor the situation. If something happens then contact the others."

"Sure," said Haley.

"You've got it," said Anton.

A short time latter Kim and Tommy arrived at the landing place of the spacecraft, as they approach it Kim said, "Where do you think its from?"

"I don't know," said Tommy, as he looked at ship.

Then a door on the side of the ship hissed open, and a woman and a girl walked out, the woman looked at Tommy and Kim and said, "We looking for Tommy Oliver. Do you know where I can find him?"

Tommy stepped forward "I'm Tommy Oliver. Who are you?"

"My name is Queen Amanda, this is my niece Sarah. We are from the Planet Mobius and we need your help."

Tommy and Kim escorted Queen Amanda and Sarah back to the lab, and they explained their situation. The four adults agreed to help.

The next morning, Tommy contacted the former Rangers and asked them to come by the lab.

And, an hour later, the four ex-Rangers walked into the lab.

"What's up, Dr. O?" asked Ethan.

"Guys," said Dr. O, "This is Queen Amanda and her niece Sarah. They are from the Planet Mobius and they need our help."

Queen Amanda and Sarah explained the situation to the ex-Rangers

"So, you're here to find Rangers to help stop The Empire from taking over Earth and to save Mobius?" asked Kira.

"Right," said Sarah, "So, what do you guys say? Will you help?"

"I'm in," said Ethan.

"Me, too," said Kira.

"You can count on me," said Trent.

"You know what they say," said Conner, " 'Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger'"

Queen Amanda smiled, "Thank you."

Just then Haley and Anton came in, Haley was carrying a very familiar case. "Well, Haley and I worked all night but they are finally finished."

"What's finished?" asked Conner.

"These," said Haley, as she set the case on a stool and opened it. Inside were 7 morphers that were modeled on the original Power Morphers. "These are the Freedom Morphers. To activate them, you say 'Freedom Fighters. Power Up.' then you call out your animal. Conner, you'll be the Red Lion Ranger. Kira, you'll be the Yellow Bear Ranger. Ethan, you'll be the Blue Hedgehog Ranger. And, Trent you'll be White Echidna Ranger" Then, she handed each of them their morpher. As they took it, they felt the power of the coins fill them like the power of the Dino Gems did.

Trent looked at the case and saw the 3 remaining morphers "Who do those go to?" he asked.

"Well, we talked about it," said Tommy, "and we decided that I should Black Wolf Ranger." Then, he picked up the morpher with the Wolf Power Coin, in the middle.

"And, I should be the Pink Two-Tailed Fox Ranger," said Kimberly, as she picked up the morpher with the Two-Tailed Fox Power Coin, in the middle.

"But, that still leaves 1 morpher," said Kira, "Who get that?"

"We're not sure," said Queen Amanda, "We are having the computer do a search of all former Rangers." Just then the computer beeped. "It must have found someone." The group moved toward the computer. Haley sat down and started to type soon a picture popped on the screen.

"Oh, No! Not her!" said Kim, as she looked at the picture.

The picture on the screen was of Katherine Hilliard.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Power Rangers: Freedom Fighters (Revised): Chapter 3  
By Ryan T. Morris

Rating: PG

Summary: The Queen of an alien world and her heir travel to Earth to enlist the help of Earth's Greatest Ranger, Dr. Tommy Oliver.

Notes & Disclaimers: The Power Rangers are the property of The Walt Disney Company. Dr. Forrester and Frank are the property of Best Brains, Inc. The rest of this story is based partially on Jeannine Trevizo's _Thunder Struck Revised. _If you haven't read this story yet, I suggest you do, before reading this story.

The teenagers looked at the screen and Conner asked, "Who is that?"

"That is Kat," said Tommy.

"The one that asked Kim to write The Letter?" asked Kira.

Tommy nodded, and Kim said, "Why her?"

Haley typed away on the keyboard, and said, "Apparently, she is the closest former Ranger, besides Tommy and Kim, to Reefside. She's planning on opening a Dance Academy downtown."

"Someone is going to have to go and talk to her," said Queen Amanda.

"I'll go," said Tommy.

A short time later Tommy arrived at a building downtown. In the window was a sign that read, "Pink Crane Dance Academy. Opening Soon."

Tommy shook his head, and went inside. And he saw her, she was talking to some workers. She was wearing a pink top and blue jeans and she had her blond hair pulled back in a pony tail. When she finished talking to the workers, she turned and saw Tommy, "Tommy?"

"Hi, Kat."

She gives him a quick hug, "What are you doing here?"

"Is there someplace private where we can talk?"

"Sure," said Kat, as she lead him to her office, "What's up?"

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"I need you to get back in uniform."

Kat instantly knew what Tommy was talking about, "No way. Sorry, Tommy, but that part of my life is over."

"Kat, please, we need you."

"I can't Tommy, I just can't. I have this school now and we are opening in a few days. I can't just drop everything, to fight every monster that threatens the city."

"But…"

"I'm sorry Tommy."

"OK, I understand," he turned to leave.

"It was nice to see you again."

"You too."

"Maybe we could go out for a drink sometime?"

"I don't think so. I'm engaged."

"Oh… Well, whoever she is she is a very lucky woman."

Tommy smiled and left. He then went back to the lab and explained what had happened to the others.

"Great," said Conner, "Now what do we do?"

"I guess we'll just have to make do with 6 Rangers for now," said Queen Amanda.

"I'll reconfigure the Megazord formation sequence to accommodate for the missing Zord," said Haley.

"I'm glad she turned you down," said Kim.

"Kimberly…" said Tommy.

"No, I mean it. I can never forgive her for what she did to us."

Tommy just shook his head.

Meanwhile, above Earth, the Empire's flagship, the DR-1 had entered orbit around Earth. Empress Denise was in her office, on board the ship, then her assistant, Cindy, walked in. "Empress, we have entered Earth's orbit."

"Good, now, I have a special assignment for you. I want you to run a full scan of the planet. I you want to find two people worthy enough to use these," The Empress opened a box and inside where two Power Coins. Each of them had the symbol of a Tiger on it. "There is a good chance that Amanda has all ready found this Tommy Oliver person. I want to be equally prepared."

"Yes, My Empress," Cindy then headed back to the bridge.

Back on Earth, at the future home of the Pink Crane Dance Academy, Kat was looking over some paperwork in her office. When a knock came on the door, "Come in." she said. The door opened and in walked Jason Scott, "Jason!" she jumped up from behind her desk and gave him a big kiss. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to take my fiancée to the park for a little picnic lunch."

"Sounds Great."

Back on board the DR-1, Cindy was at a control panel when she found a match. "Empress, I found two people to become your Gold Rangers."

Empress walked over to where Cindy was sitting and looked at the screen. It showed Jason and Kat sitting on a blanket eating lunch.

"Bring them to me."

"Yes, My Empress," said Cindy, as she pressed a button.

Jason and Kat were having a great lunch, "Tommy, came to see me today." said Kat.

"Tommy? It's been a while since I've seen him," said Jason, "What did he want?"

"He wanted me to get back in uniform."

"What?"

"I told him I had too much responsibilities now to drop everything every time a monster attacked."

Just then, a bunch of robots surrounded them, Jason and Kat fought the best they could but the robots were just to strong for them. When they least expected it two robots came from behind them, injected them with something to knock them out, and soon the robots, Jason and Kat vanished from the park.

A short time latter, on board the DR-1, in the lab of Dr. Clayton Forrester, Empress Denise's head scientist, Jason and Kat were still unconscious and strapped to a large table. At the head of the table was a machine that resembled a CAT Scan machine . They were still wearing the same clothes they were wearing when the robots abducted her, but their shoes were on the floor at the foot of the table.

Dr. Forrester was at a nearby control panel, pressing buttons. "There, everything is ready. Frank, if this works the Empress is going to give us big raises."

"Yeah sure, Steve," said Frank, he was sitting in a chair, facing the opposite direction and watching TV. Then, he started to sing-along with the theme of the show that was just starting. "Charles in Charge of our days and our nights. Charles in Charge of our wrongs and our rights. And I see, I want Charles in Charge of me!"

"Frank! Turn off that TV and get over here!"

"OK." Frank stood up and turned off the TV and walked over to where his boss was working. He looked over at Jason and Kat lying on the table and asked, "Why'd you take their shoes off?"

"Not now, Frank!"

Just then, Empress Denise entered the room with Cindy. "Is everything ready?" The Empress asked

"Yes, My Empress," said Dr. Forrester, "The Mind Transfer Machine is ready."

"So, how does it work?" asked Cindy.

"Well, it would take a scientist to explain how it works. But, basically it locks their normal personality into their subconscious and replaces it with a new personality that is loyal to the Empire."

Frank taped Dr. Forrester, on the shoulder, "Why'd you take their shoes off?"

"Shut up, Frank."

"Well, let's get started." said the Empress, "Wake them."

Dr. Forrester picked up a needle, walked over to Jason and Kat, and injected them with the antidote to wake them up. Empress Denise and Cindy walked up to them. Jason and Kat started to wake up, they were a little groggy at first, but when Kat saw, Empress Denise and Cindy standing over them, she woke right up. "W-What's going on?" she said, the she tried to move, "Let me go!"

"Oh no, my dear," said Denise, "we have some big plans for you two."

"What are you going to do to us?" asked Jason

Denise smiled, "I'm going to make you two my evil Gold Rangers."

Kat spit in Denise's face, "We'll never be evil!"

"How dare you spit in the Empress's face!" said Cindy, as she slapped Kat across the face.

"Start the machine," said The Empress.

"Yes, My Empress," said Dr. Forester. He started pressing buttons. The machine came to life and a bright blue light could be seen emanating from inside the device.

Frank walked up to Dr. Forester. "Why'd you take their shoes off?"

"FRANK! Mention their shoes one more time and I'll separate your head from your body!"

Then, Jason and Kat started to slowly slide into the machine, they was terrified, "Please! Don't do this! NOOOOOO!" they begged. Once they were completely inside the door slide shut.

"How long will it take?" asked the Empress.

"They should be ready sometime tomorrow afternoon," said Dr. Forrester.

"Good," said Denise, "Come on, Cindy." Then, the two left.

Frank looked down at Jason and Kat's shoes on the floor, "I wish I knew why he took their shoes off?"

"THAT'S IT!" said Dr. Forrester, as he grabbed Frank, by the shirt collar and pulled him into another room.

To Be Continued…


End file.
